


After a Long Day

by StardustSky



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Knitting, M/M, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSky/pseuds/StardustSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Mettaton still needs to meet Alphys before going home, but as he was looking for her, he meets with Papyrus instead and decides to wait for the scientist with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After a Long Day

It has been a long day for Mettaton.

Mettaton adored his job. Oh so greatly! But after today, the only thing he wanted was to go home and sleep.

Unfortunately, even after finishing his last show of the day at 8 of the night, there was still somewhere he needed to stop before he could finally go home.

Before heading to his adored and comfortable home, he first needed to stop at Alphys’, hoping that she could fix, before tomorrow, the very slight scratch that had the misfortune to be on his beautiful leg.

However, it seemed like this entire day was being a pain for him. As he went to her lab, he realised that Alphys was not there. According to her last post on the UnderNet she was hanging out with Undyne.

With less and less patience, Mettaton then decided to go to Undyne’s place.

But once at her place, he met up someone else instead.

“Wowie!! Mettaton?! What are you doing here?”

Mettaton was a little shocked when he saw the tall skeleton who opened the door to him. The monster was looking at him with big eyes, obviously impressed to see the idol. As much as Mettaton liked the adoration of his beloved fans, he suddenly felt a little uneasy that someone who admired him had to see him in this condition; all tired and completely not caring about anything anymore.

“Oh hello darling.” Mettaton still managed to show a glamorous smile. “I just came here to see Alphys. I heard she was visiting Undyne.”

“Oh…Alphys is not here right now.”

“WHAT?!”Mettaton asked more harshly than what he hoped to. “I-Isn’t Undyne here?”

“No. She is not here either… they both went to get some ingredients for our cooking lesson!” Papyrus replied with a cheerful smile. But rapidly his smile disappeared when he realised an exasperated expression on Mettaton’s face. An expression that could almost say ‘I give up! No more hope!’.

Seeing Mettaton like that made Papyrus quite worried. He never saw the magnificent and dazzling Mettaton like that before. The robot always looked full of life on television.

“…But I am sure they will come back soon!” Papyrus quickly added. “You can come in and wait for her with me! It’s not my house, but I, the Great Papyrus, will make sure to be the best host for the best idol ever, nonetheless!”

Well Mettaton was more than tired and really didn’t have the patience to wait for anyone right now. He just wanted to go home, but he had to admit that the warm welcome that the skeleton was giving was more than enough to persuade him to stay and wait. Perhaps Mettaton could wait for just a couple of minutes.

“Aww, thanks, honey.” He said as he was invited inside the house. “I won’t stay for long though.”

Papyrus nodded happily. “Make yourself at home!”

After asking his guest if he wanted to drink or eat something (which Mettaton didn’t want), the skeleton went to sit down on the couch in the living room. He took a knitting set from a bag next to him and started to knit. This was followed by a moment of silence while Mettaton stood in the middle of the room…

…The robot had honestly expected to get more attention from his so called (and really cute) host, but it seemed like this wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. Today was definitely not his day!

With a semi-silent groan, he went to sit next to Papyrus on the couch, ungracefully flopping on it. He knew that it was definitely not an elegant way for someone as glamorous as him to act, but at this point he didn’t even bothered to care.

The television was on the weather channel. Since Papyrus didn’t seem like he cared about what was on TV, the idol took the remote control and changed the channels for what seemed like an hour to him. Nothing was interesting and it didn’t help that Undyne had a very few choices of channels. That poor woman didn’t even have the fabulous _MTT channel_. It was horrible! And if Mettaton wasn’t completely tired, he would have maybe pitied her.

However, there was one thing he was sure of and that was that he was completely bored.

“Did Alphys and Undyne left a long time before I arrived?” Mettaton finally asked.

“No…only about 40 minutes.”

“40 MINUTES?!”

“They must be here soon! Don’t worry Mettaton.”

Mettaton let a huge exhausted sigh, as he sank in the couch even more with an arm dramatically on his forehead.

“It must have been a long day for you.” Papyrus pointed, worried about Mettaton’s situation.

“Oh yes…yes, it was _really_ long.”

The skeleton stopped knitting and looked directly at the other. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

Mettaton rapidly looked at Papyrus. Without realising a small flirty smile appeared on his lips. Oh, the possibilities that came with that question were endless and some sinful thoughts started playing in his mind.

“Well…maybe you can warm me up…if you know what I mean, handsome.” Mettaton said with a sultry voice, getting closer to the skeleton.

Papyrus simply looked blankly at Mettaton for a while, but then a shy smile appeared on his face. “Oh…I think I know exactly what you mean…”

Mettaton nodded and gave him a wink to which Papyrus softly blushed.

However, Mettaton was more than surprised to see the other search for something in his bag instead of doing anything else. When Papyrus turned back to him, the skeleton was holding a red blanket.

“There you go Mettaton! I made it myself! I am sure it will warm you up.” Papyrus said with a proud smile. He carefully wrapped the blanket around the idol.

“Ha…thank you…” Mettaton replied. This was absolutely the last thing he was expecting at the moment. Once again, it looked like things didn’t went as he wanted. Even though he was disappointed, the robot had to admit that the blanket made him feel warm and cosy, so he decided not to complain.

“You are welcome. Like I said, only the best for the greatest idol ever!” Papyrus added, before continuing to knit.

Mettaton gave him a warm smile; that skeleton surely was something.

Without saying another word, Mettaton continued to observe Papyrus gingerly knitting. The robot never really took the time to see someone do this before. He always thought it seemed so boring and tedious, but seeing Papyrus doing it, with such care and concentration, it _almost_ made him interested. It gave him a relaxing vibe.

Without giving much thoughts, Mettaton laid his head on Papyrus’ shoulder. The skeleton was a little surprised by it, but did not complain and continued knitting after giving a small smile to the robot.

“So are you making another blanket?” Mettaton asked.

“Oh, this? No. I am actually making a scarf!”

“I love the color you are using. I am sure it will look pretty, dear.”

“Thank you! It’s actually the first time I work with this color!” Papyrus announced proudly.

“You seem to know what you are doing. I admire your patience and talent, honey.”

A giant smile appeared on Papyrus’ face. He was so happy to be complimented by his favourite idol. It felt like an absolute honour!

“Thank you!! It’s actually not that difficult to knit. You just need a little practice. Maybe I can show you how? Do you want to try?!”

Mettaton didn’t move from his cozy spot, but he looked up at Papyrus. “Sorry sweetie, I don’t think I have the patience for doing any of this.”

“But you can still try! Undyne said the same thing and…well it didn’t end up like I hoped honestly... But she did her best!”

“Undyne?! Knitting?!” Mettaton expressed, now lifting his head from Papyrus’ shoulder to give him a look of curiosity. “This seems like a hilarious situation!”

“Well it wasn’t so bad…”

Papyrus continued, telling the story about that time, a few weeks ago, when he tried to teach Undyne how to knit. It started pretty well as she listened to him carefully…but rapidly, she lost patience and it ended with her stabbing the ball of yarn with her blue spears while screaming. And he still wasn’t sure how exactly, but the house caught on fire…well, now that he said it out loud…it did ended pretty badly.

However, the story made Mettaton laugh, a laugh that the skeleton thought was so charming. Papyrus laughed along, happy that he succeeded making Mettaton feel a lot better.

“Well…you convinced me, honey! Maybe I’ll try some day! I’ll see if it will end as bad as it did for her.”

“Do you want to try right now?” Papyrus offered the needles to him, but Mettaton politely pushed them away.

“I rather not…” The robot laid his head back on Papyrus’ shoulders and looked at him with a dreamy expression. “…For now, I prefer watching you finish this scarf.”

Papyrus nodded with a soft blush on his cheeks again.

He absolutely knew who he would give the scarf to once he finished it.

***

Undyne almost dropped her grocery bags once she saw that the lights were turned on in her living room.

“OH MY GOD! Alphys! We forgot that Paps was waiting for us!!” She screamed.

Now it was Alphys’ turn to be in shock, a grimace rapidly appeared on her face.

“OH NO!”

They both rushed inside the house, feeling guilty about forgetting their friend. They simply went out to get some missing ingredients, but while being there they decided to get more things that they needed. Then they got distracted by that anime shop as they headed back home, quickly forgetting about the time. It was already quite late and Undyne was sure that at this hour Papyrus must be sleepy.

They were, at least, a little relieved when they entered and saw that the house seemed to be fine.

When they arrived in the living room, however, they were met with another surprise. Mettaton and Papyrus were sound asleep; the robot lying on the skeleton and both were covered by a warm red blanket.

“Mettaton? What he is doing here?” Undyne asked, confused to see him. She particularly remarked a familiar pink scarf around the robot’s neck, but before she could say a word, she was interrupted by her girlfriend’s nervous voice.

“Oh no…”Alphys said, finally checking her cellphone to realise the myriad of texts Mettaton sent to her. “…He needed my help to fix something before tomorrow…”

Alphys was about to wake him up, but she was stopped by Undyne.

“You know what? Let them sleep.”

“Uh?” Alphys looked at her as if she didn’t hear correctly.

“They look so quiet, it’s almost unbelievable. They can sleep on the couch for the night, it’s no problem. And you can always fix that obnoxious glam-bot tomorrow morning, right?”

“Aww, Undyne! That’s so sweet of you.” Alphys said with big cute eyes. It always melted her heart to see Undyne’s “secret” sweet side that she wanted to keep hidden.

“W-what?! N-No! I am tough, not sweet!” Undyne replied, blushing. Of course, Alphys only started to giggle making the red-haired blush even more.

“A-Anyway, I’ll got text Sans and let him know that Paps is okay.” She said leaving the room.

Alphys simply nodded and gave her a smile. She turned off the lights and the television after making sure that Papyrus and Mettaton were comfortably tucked under the warm blanket.


End file.
